1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated wire cable assembly for transmitting electrical power or signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulated wire cable assembly which uses a conductor which has an oval cross-section, which preferably is formed of interwoven filaments, and which allows for improved performance of the cable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electrical cable is used for many applications, such as power cords, telephone lines, speaker cables, power lines and many other applications. Most electrical cable in use today uses cylindrical conductors which are round in cross-section. Known cable designs have a higher than optimal level of current bunching, skin effect phenomenon, and frequency effects that degrade the performance of the cable.
People tend to think in terms of DC when they think of cable performance. Even experienced electrical engineers will forget about the effects of frequency on cable performance. When using DC, current is uniformly distributed across the entire cross-section of the wire conductor and the resistance is a simple function of the cross-sectional area.